Broken Pieces
by SexyPunk54
Summary: Sequel to Safe in His Arms. Jax and the Club deal with the fallout of Delia's shooting.
1. A Murder of Crows

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took me a while to get the sequel up to Safe in His Arms. I wanted to get a solid outline done first before I put this chapter out. I want to again, thank everyone who reviewed and read SiHA. It meant the world to me and I hope you like Broken Pieces.**

* * *

_**Previously in Safe in His Arms:**_

_All music and laughter stopped inside when they heard the sound of gunshots. The men immediately drew their weapons. Clay turned to Gemma. "Make sure everyone stays inside." Jax pushed his way out of the clubhouse. His heart stopped when he reached the door. "DELIA!" He yelled, rushing towards the unmoving body of his wife. Juice and Happy rushed out to the street to get a look at the car. Jax dropped to his knees beside her and the ever-growing puddle of blood. "Babe?" When Jax turned her over, he saw the red staining her white top. "Baby? Delia, open your eyes."_

_"Holy shit." Clay said, "SOMEONE CALL A GOD-DAMN AMBULANCE!"_

_"Babe?" Delia just lay unconscious in Jax's arms. Her blood staining his arms and the pavement under her._

* * *

**A Murder of Crows**

"Female gunshot wound victim; Delia Teller. 28 years old. Shot twice in the chest and once in the abdomen. She coded on the ride here." The paramedic listed off as they wheeled Delia's body into the ER. Jax and everyone followed behind them.

"Sir, you can't go back there." A nurse stopped Jax from following Delia's body.

"That's my wife."

"I understand that sir, but you're not allowed back there. The doctor needs room to work on your wife. The best thing you can do is to stay here." The nurse handed Jax a clipboard. "You need to fill these out and turn them in at the desk."

"Ok." Jax went to sit with the rest of his brothers.

"Juice is on this." "Clay said, "We'll find out who shot Delia."

"They're mine. When we find whoever the fuck it was. They're mine." Jax said

"No problem." It was three more hours of waiting before the doctor came out.

"Family of Delia Teller?"

"That's us. I'm Delia's husband."

"Can we talk in private?"

"No, you can tell me right here. Is my wife alright?"

"Mr. Teller, I have some good news and some bad news." The doctor took a deep breath before telling this family about his patient. "We were able to remove all three slugs from her chest and abdomen. There was some bleeding but we got it stopped and gave her a transfusion. She's very lucky that the bullets missed any major organs. I have no doubt that she'll make a fully recovery."

"So what's the bad news?"

"While we were removing the bullet lodged in her abdomen, we found out she was pregnant. I'm sorry Mr. Teller; it was too early in the pregnancy to save the baby."

All of the muscles in Jax's jaw tensed as air blew roughly out his nose. "GODDAMNIT!" Jax turned and punched the wall.

"I know it doesn't lessen your pain but the bullet did little damage to the uterus and in a few months, with recovery, you and your wife should have no problem conceiving another child."

"Does she know?" Gemma asked

"No. She was still under when we brought her up to recovery."

"When can I see her?" Jax asked

"I'll have a nurse come out and get you when she's moved to another room."

"Thank you." Gemma said. As the doctor walked away, Jax sank into the chair. He gave a humorless laugh. "What?"

"She wanted to talk to me."

"Who?"

"Delia. When we got to the clubhouse…she said she had something to tell me." Jax shook his head. "I never should have let her outside by herself."

Gemma sat down next to her son. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. The only thing we can do now is deal with it and find the bastards who did this."

"Mr. Teller?" Jax looked up at the nurse. "I'm here to take you to your wife's room." Jax nodded and followed her. "Now don't be alarmed. She's hooked up to a couple monitors and an IV."

"Ok." The nurse left Jax outside the door of Delia's room. Prepping himself, Jax went into the room. Delia was on her side facing the wall, eyes staring straight ahead and unblinking. "Delia?" Delia didn't respond to him. "Delia." Jax tried again. Going to the side of the bed she was facing. He reached out and took her hand into his. "The doctor said you'll make a full recovery."

Delia looked up at him, pulling her hand away from his. "But that won't bring our baby back."

"How?"

"I had a bullet tear through my stomach. I was only two months along, I'm not a doctor but I know those aren't good odds." Delia's eyes were cold, staring into Jax's steel blue ones.

"The doctor said after some rest and recovery; we could try again."

"I don't want another baby. I wanted that one." Delia turned her back on Jax. "Get out."

"Del…"

"I said GET OUT!" Delia yelled. Jax sighed before kissing the back of her head. As Jax walked away he heard Delia trying to muffle the sound of her sobs. Jax hung his head, at a loss for what to do to comfort his wife.

"How is she?" Gemma asked when Jax came out.

"A mess." Jax said.

"She just lost her baby; she's going to be a mess for a while." Gemma said, "You just have to be there for her."

"Yeah." Jax ran a hand over his face. He glanced at his watch. "Has anyone checked on the kids?"

"I called Neeta. She's staying with them for tonight. I sent the prospect back to stay with them."

"Thanks mom." Jax said. He glanced back down the hallway.

"Why don't I try?" Tig said. He got to his feet.

"Third room on your left." Jax said, "Thanks man." Tig just nodded before walking down the hallway to Delia's room.

"Delia?" Tig knocked gently before entering. Tig saw Delia on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey baby girl."

"Jax send you in here?"

"He's worried about you. We all are."

"Whatever." Delia started to play with the edge of her blanket.

"If you want to talk I'm here. You know I don't ever judge." Delia just shook her head. Before Tig could continue there was another knock on the door. When it opened, David Hale entered the room.

"Delia? I need to ask you a few questions."

"She just came out of surgery. She's not ready for questions."

"I need to talk to her before she _forgets_ anything." Hale said. Hale noticed Tig hasn't moved. "I need to talk to Delia in private."

Tig went to protest but Delia stopped him. "It is fine Uncle Alex. I'll be fine." Tig kissed Delia's head before leaving.

Hale pulled out his notepad before addressing Delia. "Do you remember anything about this afternoon?"

"I didn't see anything if that's what you're asking. I was too busy on the ground bleeding out."

"Why were you outside?"

"I got hot."

"Did you notice anything out-of-place?"

"No."

"Did you notice anyone following you?"

"If I had noticed anyone following me, I would have told someone. Are all your questions this stupid?"

"I want to find the person that shot a defenseless woman. Of course, with what your husband does, it could be anybody."

"My husband is a mechanic. So unless you think some irate costumer…."

"Don't play stupid with me. Your dad was one of them, your uncle is one of them, and so is your husband."

"Get out!"

"I have an investigation to run."

"Get the fuck out of my hospital room!" Delia slammed her hand down on the bedside table, sending a glass vase crashing to the floor. A nurse and Jax came rushing into the room.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?" Jax grabbed Hale by the collar.

"Be real careful Teller. That's assault on a police officer."

"Go fuck yourself Hale. Stay away from my wife, your causing her stress she doesn't need."

"If you haven't realized, it was your lifestyle that put her here." Hale left the room.

"Mrs. Teller, you need to calm down." The nurse gently pushed Delia back till she was lying down. "You need to keep your body as stress free as possible to make for the quickest recovery."

"Ok." Delia took a deep breath and watched the nurse check her stats. "When can I go home?"

"It will be a few days. The doctor wants to makes sure there's no chance of an infection and that you're healing nicely."

"Ok." Delia nodded her acceptance. Jax took a seat next to Delia as the nurse left. Jax reached up for Delia's hand, silently cheering when she didn't pull away. The couple sat in complete and total silence. Both lost in their own thoughts and grief. Trying to figure out how to move on from this tragedy that has hit their family.

* * *

**You know I couldn't let her die. ;) Please remember to review, it makes me really happy to see them in my inbox. Let me know what you think. I love constructive critisim as long as it's not mean. I know I have bad grammer skill, ask my english professor LOL. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Till then ;)**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	2. Fear & Doubt

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOA :(**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story: otte1978 (MY FIRST REVIEW), HermioneandMarcus, Kamaria Jay, crazygirl1980, dark-lelu, JTellersOldLady, Venetiangrl92, Savage3511, Ezra Alexis, saddlebrat, SilverAdvenger12, , go4itgirl, Whitelion69, Misslmagine19, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista. They were very appreciated. **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH. I started school and I couldn't nail down an outline for this story so I decided to take it one chapter at a time. So please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Fear and Doubt**

Delia swung her legs back and forth as she rested on top of the hospital bed. Jax sat in the chair next to her bed, but not touching her. They were waiting for the doctor to come and release Delia. It had been about three weeks since the shooting. When the door opened, Delia's legs stopped swinging as the doctor walked in.

"How are you doing?"

"Ready to get out of here." Delia said

"I'm going to check your stitches. Lean back for me and lift up your shirt." Delia did as instructed. "They look good. I'll want you back here in about 4 weeks to take them out and I'll but dissolvable ones in. if you feel any pain or if anything feels off, call me or just come into the ER. If you rip them, get here immediately. Don't lift anything heavy or any strenuous activities. Understand?"

"Yeah." Delia sat back up.

"There are some other things I need to go over. Physically, you are on the mend. However; I would recommend that you see a grief counselor."

"I'll be fine." Delia cut him off.

The doctor nodded his head. "I would hold off on sex for at least another week. There should be no trouble getting pregnant. I would also recommend that you get back on birth control for a few months and then start to actively try to get pregnant. Is there anything you want me to go over again?"

"No. I got it."

"Alright. Please initial here and sign here." The doctor pointed on the paper. "I'll see you in four weeks."

"Ok." Delia got off the bed and Jax, who had been silent, stood up with her.

"Thanks doc." Jax shook hands with him.

"My pleasure." The doctor left the couple alone. Jax picked up Delia's bag.

"Ready?"

"Very." Jax grabbed the wheelchair. "What are you doing?"

"Hospital policy darlin'."

Delia was frustrated but sat down anyway. Jax took them down to his truck, the whole way home was silent. Pulling into the garage Jax helped Delia down from the cab of the truck. Jax reached for her hand but she pulled it away. Upon opening the door, all three dogs began barking in excitement. Delia ignored them and continued into the living room. Jax shut the door and followed his wife.

"Where are Abel and Charlotte?"

"My mom took them. I've been at the hospital so much. They've been staying there."

"I want them home."

"Ma's gonna bring 'em over tomorrow morning. Give you some time to adjust to being home without two kids running around."

"Jax…"

"Just for tonight. They'll be here before you wake up tomorrow. Promise."

"Ok." Delia walked into their bedroom.

"Are you having any pain?"

"No." Delia pulled out some sleep shorts and a tee shirt. Jax watched her as he dropped his jeans. Delia walked by him and into the bathroom.

"Where you going?" He asked before she shut the door.

"To get changed." Delia shut the door. Jax shook his head and grabbed his phone.

"Hey baby."

"Hey ma."

"You two home?"

"Yeah. Delia's getting changed. Listen, when the kids wake up. I need you to bring them straight here."

"Everything ok?"

"Delia just wants the kids here with her."

"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow morning." Jax looked over as Delia stepped out of the bathroom.

"That Gemma?" Delia asked. At Jax's nod, Delia held out her hand. "Can I talk to her?" Jax gave her his phone.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"How are the kids?" Delia ignored Gemma's question.

"They're fine. They are sleeping now."

"Do you have a baby monitor on? Can you hear them?"

"There in their play pen right across the room."

"Abel doesn't like sharing a blanket. He kicks his off and Charlie love to sleep with one. So if they're in there together, they'll get upset."

"Alright."

"You'll call if you have any problems right?"

"I have done this before."

"You'll call right?" Delia said again and Gemma sighed.

"I'll call if there's a problem."

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep honey. You sound like you need it."

"Yeah. Goodnight Gemma."

Delia handed the phone back to Jax. She crawled into hers side of the bed. Jax hung up with his mother and put his phone on his nightstand. After turning off the light, Jax realized Delia was all the way on the edge of the bed. When he moved close, she would scoot closer to the edge. Finally Jax gave up and returned to his side of the bed. Jax tried to wait for her to fall asleep before he went to sleep. An ear piercing scream startled him from his sleep.

"Delia!" Jax tried to shake her awake. She was fighting against his hands. "Delia, wake up!" Finally Delia's eyes snapped open and her scream died in her throat. "Shh, it's alright baby." Jax pulled her to his chest.

"I want the kids." Delia mumbled

"Baby…"

"No." Delia pushed away from Jax. "I want the kids here. I want them here now." Delia got up from the bed.

"Alright." Jax reached for his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Jax, what's wrong?" He heard his mom's sleepy voice.

"I need you to bring the kids here."

"Now? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"I know but Delia's upset and she wants the kids here. Get Clay or the prospect to follow you over here."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Jax hung up. "She's on her way."

"Thank you." Delia ran a hand over her stitches.

Jax stood up from the bed. "Are your stitches ok? Did you rip any?" Jax tried to pull up her shirt but Delia jumped away.

"I'm fine." Delia paced their living room till Gemma showed up with the kids."

"Hi babies." Delia took Abel into his arms, Jax took Charlie. "I want them in our bed." Delia said before walking towards their bedroom. Jax laid Charlotte down next to Abel.

"I'm gonna see my mom out."

"Mmhmm." Jax walked back out to the living room.

"Thanks for bringing them."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me or she just says she's fine."

"What happened tonight?"

"She had a nightmare. Woke me up screaming."

"Did she not tell you what happened?"

"No." Jax sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter. It will be get better now that she's home."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Gemma watched her son from her spot in the office. He was starting to look worse when Delia was in the hospital. In the two weeks that Delia's been released, things have not gotten much better. Gemma knew from Jax that Delia rarely, if at all, left the house. The kids stayed with her at all times.

"Jax!" Gemma called out to her son. Jax walked over to her.

"Yeah?

"I'm gonna go pry your kids away from your old lady. I want you to do something nice for her when you leave here tonight."

"Ma…"

"NO, those kids need to get out of the house and Delia needs to get out and get some fresh air. Tie her to the back of your bike if you have too."

"Ok." Jax said. Gemma threw on her sunglasses and made her way over to her SUV. When she got to the house, Gemma walked right in.

"Delia?"

"Gemma?" Delia walked out of the kids play area. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take the kids." Delia's heart dropped then started to pound, her palms clammy and face pale.

"What?"

"I'm taking the kids out for the day."

"They're fine."

"It's been two weeks. I'm sure you need some grown up time."  
"I love being with my children."

"I know that. But I haven't seen them and want to spend some time with them."

Gemma went into the kid's room. She began packing up a bag from both Abel and Charlie. Delia tried to control her breathing. They were just going out with Gemma. Gemma would keep them safe, protect them with her life. Delia kissed both her kids on the head. Delia followed them to the door but couldn't make herself step out onto the porch. She watched Gemma drive away and closed the door. When the lock clicked into place, the whole house was silent. It filled her ears and her eyes filled with tears. Squeezing her eyes shut, Delia tried to quiet the voice in the back of her head.

_She took them because she doesn't trust you to keep them safe._ Tears leaked down her face. _You already killed one of her grandchildren._ Delia pushed off from the door. She stumbled her way into the bathroom and started the water. "Bath will be good. Clear my head." She mumbled to herself as she opened the medicine cabinet.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax unlocked the front door and shut it behind him. Jax looked around for Delia but didn't see her in the living room or kitchen. "Delia?" He called out. With no answer he walked into their bedroom. The bathroom door was shut so he knocked. "Delia?" Putting an ear to the door, he heard the slosh of water. He tried the door and found it looked. "DELIA!" Jax yelled. He threw his shoulder into the door but it didn't budge very far. Jax stepped back and kicked the door in. Stepping through the broken door, Jax fell to his knees beside the tub. "Baby." Jax lifted her head out of the water as Delia started to sputter and drag air into her lungs. "Deep breaths baby. It's ok." Jax turned his head and noticed the orange bottle that contained Delia's pain medication.

* * *

**I hope everyone like this chapter. I can't promise when I'll update again but I'll try to be quicker. Anywho, please review. I love to hear what everyone thinks about the story. This chapter is unedited, so all the mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them. Remember to review ;)**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	3. Breaking Down

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY**

**A/N: Thank you to SilverAdvenger12, otte1978, HermioneandMarcus, Venetiangrl92, Savage3511, Whitelion69, Kamaria Jay, go4itgirl, Rhiannon, darkangel, Leon's Angel, Lady Ramona, xBeautifullyxxShatteredx, and sunshine37 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I don't know what is going on with me. I'm just posting the chapters as I write them. So if there are some grammical errors, that's on me. I really wanted to get this one out and work on the next chapter. I know where I want this story to go, I'm just having a hard time getting there. Hopefully the next chapter gets out much faster. Ramble done: Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Breaking Down**

"I didn't try to kill myself." Delia said as she sat on the couch. Jax paced back and forth in front of her.

"Really? Cause when I found you, you were under the water and unconscious."

"It was an accident. I took my medication and I was tired." Delia stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Delia slammed the door to their bedroom. Jax had to resist the urge break things. Running a hand over his face, Jax pulled out his cell phone. Punching in the numbers, he lifted it to his ear and waited for it to ring. After a few rings, a voice came on the line.

"Hello."

"Get over to my house."

"Why?"

"Don't ask fucking questions Prospect. Just do what the fuck I ask you." Jax growled.

"I'll be there in ten."

"Make it five." Jax hung up the phone. He walked to their bedroom, but the door was locking. "Delia, open the door."

"Fuck off."

"Open the fucking door, Delia. Before I break it down."

"Break it down. See if I care." Jax's head thumped against the door as he rested his head on the cool wood.

"Fuck it. Stay in there then." Jax walked back in to the living room. He heard a bike pull up and met the prospect at the door. "Get in here, shit head." Half-Sack walked passed Jax, into the house. "I have to go to the clubhouse. You stay here with Delia. She doesn't go anywhere without you. You know what she's doing at all times. Anything happens to her and I'm holding you personally responsible. You got me?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jax shrugged on his cut and left the house. He arrived at the clubhouse within minutes. He walked past the guys and headed into Gemma's office.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to take her out." Jax shut the door to the office. "What's going on?"

"I got home and I found Delia in the tub…unconscious and under water."

"Shit. She ok?"

"I pulled her up."

"You think she tried to kill herself?"

"I don't know. She says she was just tired and accidently took her medication."

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe." Jax sat on the chair across from Gemma's desk.

"Well I don't. Delia loves Abel and Charlotte. She wouldn't leave them like that."

"Normally I would agree with you. But she's been different since she lost the baby."

"She didn't lose shit. That baby was stolen from her…from both of you."

"Well what the hell am I going to do?"

"Not let her push you away. She pushes, you push back twice as hard."

"Ma, she's fragile right now."

"That girl is anything but fragile. Look at the bloodline she comes from. But when she breaks, and she will, you need to be there. Be her rock." The two looked up when the door to the office, swung open. Chibs stuck his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt. We need Jackie boy."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later ma. Keep the kids till I call."

"So you're keeping the kids away from your old lady now?"

"No. if she wants them, she has to leave the house and come get them."

"Jax…"

"What? You want me to be the rock, right?" Jax said walking away.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax sighed as he slid off his bike after parking in the garage. He was exhausted after spending the last three days at the clubhouse. Meetings with the Mayans kept him away from home. He knew from his mother that Delia did venture out, but only to collect the kids and not leave the house again. Jax opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Kip was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." Kip stood up from the table, taking the bowl to the sink. "The kids are taking their nap."

"Where's Delia?"

"I'm right here. Glad you remember where home was." A voice came from behind them. Jax turned and saw his Old Lady standing the door way to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go." Kip picked up his cut from the back of the chair.

"Thanks for staying Kip." Delia said before leaving the kitchen.

Jax waited till Kip left before following Delia down the hallway to their bedroom. "You gonna ignore me all night?"

Delia whirled around to face him. "Don't talk to me about ignoring anybody. We haven't seen you in three days."

"You knew where I was and I was busy."

"Too busy that you couldn't call?"

"Damn it Delia!" Jax yelled

"Abel and Charlotte are taking a nap. If you're going to yell, you can leave." Delia said turning away from him.

"Then stop walking away from me."

"Don't talk about walking away. You haven't been home in days and I've had Kip up my ass. What you think I can't take care of our kids now?"

"Delia…"

"No. Do you honestly think I'm going to hurt them? That I would do something to our kids?"

"Of course not."

"Then why the hell was Kip my shadow these past few days?" Got a good explanation for that?"

"I'm afraid of you hurting yourself." Jax let his mouth run away from him. Delia stopped and just looked at him. "After that afternoon…"

"You bastard."

"What the hell did you expect me to do?" Delia didn't think; she just picked up the first thing she got her hands on and hurled it at Jax's head. The picture barely missed Jax's head.

"You asshole. I am not suicidal…I'm grieving."

Delia left the bedroom and headed for the children's room when she heard Abel start to cry out for her. Jax sighed, knowing he could have handled that a little better. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes. As Delia got Abel back to sleep, she heard the sound of Jax getting in the shower, then his bike starting and pulling out of the driveway. Delia kissed Abel's head and put him back down. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Her bottom lip trembled as her vision blurred. Tears leaked from her eyes down her cheeks. She tried to muffle the sounds of her sobs as they tore from her throat.

* * *

**So that is the third chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please remember to read and review. I love to hear the feedback from everyone. I thank everyone who is still reading this story. I know I am not the most regular updater but I hope you enjoy the story enough to keep reading. ;) Till next time.**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	4. Brick Wall

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT DELIA AND CHARLOTTE.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long time between chapters. However, this time wasn't really my fault. :) My computer decided to play with me before completely dying on me. Now I have a new laptop and can finally update. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I can't thank everyone enough for their continued support. So without further ado, here is chapter 4 of Broken Pieces**

* * *

**Brick Wall**

Delia dries her cheeks off and takes a deep breath. As she stands she catches her reflection in the mirror and is shocked at what she sees. Instead of the happy and healthy woman she once was. She sees a pale woman with red-rimmed eyes. Was it only a couple weeks ago that she was getting married and about to tell Jax that she was pregnant? Delia's hand drifted down to her stomach and gently creased the t-shirt covered skin. Raising the shirt slightly, Delia stared at the slightly inflamed skin where they stitched her up after surgery.

Surgery to remove the bullets that ended her baby's life. Disgusted, Delia let the shirt drop down again, hiding the skin from view. Leaving the bedroom, Delia walked through the kitchen to the patio door, leaving it open in case the kids woke up. Harley sprinted up to greet her with Cocoa and Mocha on his heels. The three dogs sat patiently at her feet with their tails wagging.

"You three are always happy to see me." Delia took the tennis ball and tossed it into the backyard. The three dogs each tried to beat each other to the ball. Her head snapped around when she heard a knock on the door. "Harley, come here boy." She hadn't heard any bikes pull up. Harley followed his mistress to the door. Delia opened the door as far as the chain allowed. "Neeta?"

"Hello child. You gonna let me in? These bags are getting heavy." Delia noticed the grocery bags in her hands.

"Hold on." Delia shut the door and released the chains.

Neeta got a full look at her. "When was the last time you ate girl? You look like skin and bones."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I eat…when I'm hungry." Delia defended herself. Neeta walked around Delia and into the kitchen and set the bags down. Delia helped the older woman put the food away. "Jax send you over?"

"No, Gemma did." Delia and Neeta finished putting the groceries away in silence. Delia walked back into the living room with Neeta following her.

"You want to talk?" Neeta asked

"No thanks." Delia took a seat on the couch and flicked on the television. Neeta takes a seat in the recliner. After about an hour, Delia hears Abel wake up from his nap. Delia starts to get up but Neeta stops her.

"I'll get him."

"Thanks but I can grab him." Delia went into Abel's room and picked him up from his bed. "How's my big boy doing?"

"Momma!"

"Yeah baby. Let's let your sister sleep." Delia told the young boy as she took him back to the living room. The pair sat on the floor and played with some blocks while Neeta watched on.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax stomped from his bike into the clubhouse. He took a seat at the bar and ordered the prospect to give him a beer. "I thought you were going home to your old lady?" Jax looked up at Tig.

"Nah." He said before turning back to the bar. Tig took a seat next to him. He gave a look to the prospect and Kip got lost.

"Don't give up on her."

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Jax turned to face Tig. "I love her. I will always love her. But I don't know what else I can do. I found her in the tub a couple days ago. She was unconscious and under water. She said it was an accident, but I don't know what to believe."

"Delia wouldn't take the easy way out. She survived hell with Caleb. She's too strong to kill herself."

"That's what my mom said."

"Gemma's a smart lady." The two continue to sit there and drink their beer.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

After both kids get up from their nap, Delia takes them out back to run around with the dogs. Neeta takes a seat next to her on the porch. "Abel, be careful with your sister."

"Ok momma."

"They are so cute at that age." Neeta said

"I know."

"Oh honey, wait till you hit the 'no' stage. Everything is 'no' this and 'no' that."

"My baby boy wouldn't do that to his momma."

"He's a child, a boy at that. They love to test limits. My son went through stage where he didn't want to wear clothes. He would take them off as soon as he came into the house." Delia gave a little laugh at the mental picture. Her attention was put back on the kids when she heard Charlotte start to cry. Looking over, she saw Harley nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh baby, did Harley accidently knock you over?"

Delia started towards her daughter when she heard two loud pops. Her whole body froze in place as her heart stopped, then beat triple time. Her hands clutched at her stomach as her body started to shake. Delia glanced down at her hands, imaging them full of blood as the bullet's pierced her body. Delia tried to draw in air, but her throat felt like it was closed up.

"Delia!" Neeta was up and moving towards her when Delia dropped down to her knees and cried out.

"My baby!" At Delia's scream, both kids began to cry themselves.

"Delia! Look at me." Neeta tried to force Delia's eyes on her. "It's ok. You're alright. We're in your backyard." Nothing Neeta did would calm her down. With the kids still crying, Neeta grabbed her cell phone.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax and Tig were at the bar with Piney and Bobby when his phone rang. He glanced down and saw that it was Neeta. "Hey Ne…"

"You need to come home." Jax could hear both the kids and Delia screaming in the background.

"What's going on?" Jax headed towards his bike.

"Delia's having a panic attack and I can't get her out of it. The kids were in the backyard with her and they got upset."

"I'll be there in five." Jax disconnected the phone.  
"What's wrong?" Tig asked

"Delia's having a panic attack." Jax revved his engine and was off. He pulled into his driveway exactly five minutes later. As soon as the engine was cut, he could hear Delia in the backyard.

"Over here." Neeta called out when she saw Jax enter the backyard.  
"Delia!" Jax took her into his arms. She just clutched to him and kept crying. Jax looked over at his two scared children then up at Neeta. "Call my mom. I'm gonna take Delia up to our room." Jax tried to let go of Delia.

"NO!" She yelled grabbing his shoulders harder.

"I'll be right back. I have to make sure the kids are ok."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't…I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry." Delia just kept repeating. She forced her hands to let go of Jax. Jax went over to the kids.

"Come here to daddy." Both kids went right into his arms. "It's ok. Momma's ok. Daddy's gonna take her upstairs. Can you guys sit with Neeta, till Grandma gets here?" They both nodded. "Alright. Abel, I need you to look after your sister. Can you do that for me?" Abel nodded.

Jax gave them to Neeta, than lifted his wife into his arms. Jax carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He climbed in next to her and let her head rest on his shoulder. Jax ran a soothing hand through her hair and down her back. He laid there and listened to her cry and repeat she was sorry, over and over again. His heart breaking as her words grew horse from overuse.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

A few hours later, Delia had stopped talking and crying. Jax glanced down at her again and she was just staring straight ahead with unseeing eyes. The sun had gone down and the moon was the only light in the dark bedroom. Jax had heard Gemma come in a few hours ago and take the kids and Neeta to her house. The couple hadn't moved since Jax laid her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jax tried to ask. All he got was a shrug of her shoulders. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Delia shook her head. "Ok. That's fine."

Jax placed a kiss on top of her head. Delia looked up at him. She gently traced her hand down his face, pulling him closer till their lips touched. Jax immediately responded to the kiss. Delia let herself get lost in the kiss. She gave herself completely over to Jax. Till she felt his hands start to go under her shirt. Delia started to struggle and move away from Jax. He pulled away from where he was kissing her neck.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't. We have to stop."

"What's wrong?"

"Please get up. I can't breathe."

"Delia?"

"Get off of me!" Delia yelled.

Jax sighed and moved off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Delia curled over to her side and didn't bother to smother the tears as they fell from her eyes. She jumped when she heard a smash from inside the bathroom. Delia curled tighter into herself, disgusted with herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will get the next one out to you shortly. Please remember to read and review. I love to hear the feedback from everyone. For everyone that is reading 'Home', I am close to finishing the next chapter. So be on the lookout for that. ;)**

**-SexyPunk54-**


End file.
